Of Rain and Birthdays
by Cutenatsumexmikan
Summary: It is his birthday and she didn't even bother to greet him. And it didn't help one bit that the rain is pouring hard as if comforting him. LEMON alert! NxM. Happy Birthday, Natsume! :D


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. (:

**Summary: **It is his birthday and she didn't even bother to greet him. And it didn't help one bit that the rain is pouring hard as if comforting him. LEMON alert! NxM. Happy Birthday, Natsume! :)

**Author's Note: **A oneshot that I made for the celebration of Natsume's Birthday! :) Please read and review.

* * *

><p>It is his birthday and yet here he is, inside his special star bedroom plainly reading his precious mangas. His right arm on his head like a pillow while his left arm is holding his manga. Yes, if you look at him you would eventually think that he is very much engrossed with the same comics but no, if you know him better you will clearly see the blank expression on his face as if he was thinking of something far away. But hell, he is INDEED thinking of something or rather someone.<p>

Natsume threw the manga angrily, stood up and walked towards the window. He carefully criticize the surrounding bestowed in front of him. It is raining outside his room as if the sky is sympathizing him. He turned around and glared at the gifts scattered around his room. Gifts are all over his room and it was irking him to death. It was Ruka's fault for forcing him to keep the gifts inside his room.

He sighed. All the gifts didn't matter to him, because there is only one gift that he is looking forward to. But unfortunately, she seems to forgot that today is his birthday. She didn't even showed up to greet him a happy birthday and that made Natsume really mad, and at the same time sad.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on a door. He twitched, thinking of the possibilities that it is one of his crazy fan girl who wanted to hand him a gift. "Who is it?"

"Natsume, it's me," He's chest pounded to his chest as soon as he recognized her voice. He was relieved that she came.

Walking on a fast, he exhaled as soon as he reached his door. He sighed, trying to calm his pounding heart. He grabbed the knob and slowly opened the door to see the person he had learned to love for 6 years.

But as soon as he came face to face with her, his hormones start to rise.

There she was, soaking wet from the rain. Her white dress hugging the curves of her body. Her one arm on her chest, covering the now see-through part of her body. And The other arm is holding a paper bag. Her hair dripping wet and to top it all, she has a sweet and gentle smile on her face.

He gulped but kept his cool. He tried his best to hide the bulge that is forming on his pants.

"Why the heck are you freaking wet?" He asked, slightly irritated with the fact that she was walking around the campus in her situation. He felt anger enveloped him as he imagined the perverts looking at her with lust-filled eyes.

"I was at Central Town when the rain started to pour and I forgot my umbrella," Mikan said smiling. "Can I come in?"

He didn't say anything but he moved aside indicating that he's letting her come in. Mikan happily walked inside his room.

He closed the door and locked it. "What were you doing in Central Town, anyway?"

"I went there to buy you a gift, silly!" She happily announced, handing him the paper bag that she was holding a while ago. "Happy Birthday, Natsume-kun!"

He was shocked and relieved at the same time. She did remember that it is his birthday. He accepted the gift and slowly opened it.

"I heard from Ruka-pyon that you accidentally dropped your watch when your fangirls chased you," She said smiling.

"Didn't know you can afford something like this, Polka," he teased but deep inside he's very happy. He would surely treasure the watch that she gave him and whoever dares to steal or destroy it will be turned into ashes.

"Hey! Don't be like that, I saved my 3 months allowance for that!" She pouted, hands and waist. Natsume felt his thing rise up when he finally able to glance at her chest. It is polkadots and it really make him horny.

He turned around, hiding the now arose little Natsume. He walked towards his closet and grabbed a towel and an oversized shirt of his and threw it to Mikan. "Change or else you'll catch cold."

Mikan stares at the things on her hands and gradually a smile formed on her face. So he did care for her. She put down the shirt and gently rubbed the towel to her brunette hair.

"Ne, Natsume. I'm kinda cold. Can I have a fire?" She asked innocently.

"No," he flatly said, not wanting to be near her or else he might lose his self control.

"Aw, come on! Can you be a little bit merciful? I'm freaking cold here," It is true. He noticed that she is slightly trembling. Slowly, he went near her lit a fire.

"Happy?" He asked, looking away.

He heard Mikan giggled. "Very."

Slowly, she grabbed the hem of her dress and slowly took it off. In front of Natsume. Natsume's jaw dropped. What the hell is she thinking? Stripping off in front of him? Did she hit her head or something? "What the hell Polka?"

"Natsume," she said his name very sweetly. "Do you want me?"

His eyes widened. "What are you saying? Get your clothes on this instant!"

"No!" She half-shouted. "Answer my question Natsume, do you want me?"

He looked away, not wanting to admit the truth. He is a good liar, but he found lying in front of Mikan hard. "Just get your clothes on."

"I want you," she said straightforwardly, not even blinking. "And I know you want me too."

"I do want you," Natsume admitted. "But I have no plans of taking advantage of you."

"You can't call it taking Natsume if I'm willing," She said, placing her arms around his neck, completely nullifying his fire. "Take me, Natsume. I'm all yours."

And she kissed him. Hard. Lustfully at the same time lovingly. Natsume froze on his spot but immediately recuperated and snaked his arm around Mikan's waist pulling her closer to him.

He kissed her back, biting her lower lip to gain entrance. And she did. They had a tongue battle and Mikan moaned in pleasure. Mikan placed her hands on his chest, caressing it with gentle hands. Natsume groaned at this.

Mikan reached for the end of his shirt and slowly raised it, taking it off. Natsume helped her and he frustratingly took it off by himself. Their lips found each other again and they kissed again passionately as Natsume laid Mikan to his bed. He went on top of her and give her neck a series of butterfly kissed down to her collarbone. His hand reaching for her back, eager to unclasped the contraption that holds Mikan's breast.

She raised her body so that Natsume could easily unclasped it and he did. He fondle her breast as soon as it was freed on her bra. He stares at her eyes lovingly while playing with both breast. "Since when did you become a seductress?"

"Just now," she panted. "I want to give you the best birthday gift."

He smirked and went down to capture a pink nipple into his mouth. Mikan moaned. "Ah Natsume. That feels good!"

He sucked and bite her nipple making it more pebble hard. Mikan watched him as he his tongue played with her nipple while the his playing with the other. He soon switched to the other to give the same attention. Mikan yelped when he felt his hand going inside her panties and gently pressed the very sensitive part of her womanhood. Her face flushed.

"Natsume, damn! Ah!" She shouted when she felt Natsume inserted a finger to her hot core. "Natsume, faster!"

"You're so wet," He teased before kissing her fully on the lips again. He inserted another finger and pump harder and faster just like the way she wanted. Mikan moaned on their kiss as her hands slowly went down to unbuckle his belt. She unzipped his pants and put her hand inside and gently caressed his aching manhood with her hands. Natsume groaned and bit her neck to give her a hickey.

Mikan mustered all her strength to flipped Natsume so that she is now on top. She sat on his erect manhood and pulled down his pants along with his boxers. Her eyes widened when she saw how big and long little Natsume is. And it's hard.

She leaned forward and give his male nipple a lick and bite making Natsume hold on the sheets very tight. "M-Mikan..."

She licked her chest slowly going down. And when she came face to face with Natsume's manhood, she smiled. Natsume stares at her with lust-filled eyes waiting for her next move. "Happy Birthday, Natsume."

And she took him. His head first on her hot mouth while her hand gripped him while giving him a handjob, hard and fast. Natsume groaned.

"Arghh, Mikan!" He almost collapsed when he felt her took his length to her mouth. Her mouth moving in an up and down motion while her hand plays with his ball. He almost jumped out of the bed when she gently nibbled him.

He held Mikan's head so that he can help her with her blowjob. He tried his best not to throat fuck her as he felt the sensation building on his lower abdomen. "Shit Mikan, I'm going to cum!"

As soon as Mikan heard that, she removed her mouth to his length and immediately changed it with both of her breast. His manhood between. She grabbed both her breast and lead it to a fast pace while licking little Natsume's head. "Damn!"

And he came, straight to her face and mouth. She swallowed his juices and smiled at him. "Feeling better?"

As soon as he recovered, he grabbed her and put her under her. He smirked at her before sucking on her nipples again. She moaned his name. He slowly went down to her core and starts licking her most sensitive nub that had her screaming. "Natsume!"

He bit and suck while pumping three fingers in her hot and tight pussy. When he felt her wall convulsed around his fingers, signaling that she's about to come, he removed his fingers and smirked at him wider.

"Meanie!" She screamed, disappointed that she didn't got her release.

"Watch me," He said and he stuck his tongue onto her womanhood. "Ah! Damn, Natsume! Don't stop!"

She arched her back due to pleasure and she screamed more when she felt Natsume pushing his tongue inside her. She felt something building on her stomach and she came. "Ahhhhh!"

Natsume licked her clean and swallowed all her juices. "Taste like chocolates, Polka."

He went up to her and kissed her, letting her taste herself. He positioned himself in front of her opening before breaking the kiss. "Tell me you want this or else I'll stop."

Mikan placed her arms around his neck pecking his lips. "I want this. I want you. So please, don't stop."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," And he kissed her and she kissed him back. Their tongue dancing to the same rhythm.

Slowly, he thrust into her as tears flow into Mikan's eyes. Natsume closed his eyes as he felt her tight and hot pussy on his manhood.

"Shit. So tight and hot. Mikan.." He thrust himself in a gently motion, wanting her to adjust with his size. He put one pink nipple to his mouth, wanting to at least lessen the pain she's feeling.

And he thrust again, successfully breaking her barrier. Blood dripping from her core.

And soon, the pain that Mikan is feeling slowly faded and pure heaven kicked in. She pumped her hips, urging Natsume to go faster.

"Natsume, faster please," she moaned and Natsume complied. Putting one leg on his shoulder, he increased his pace to a faster one. He thrust into her making Mikan screamed with pleasure. "Natsume! Faster! Harder! Deeper! Pleaseeeeeeeee!"

She was shouting on the top of her lungs and he did his best to give her the satisfaction.

He was already on his limit when he felt her walls convulsed around his manhood and they both came, panting hard.

He fell on top of her and kissed her lovingly as he took out his manhood from her. He rolled over and hugged her waist. "I love you, Natsume."

"I love you too, Mikan," He said and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Not a very good lemon, I know. It's been so long since I last wrote a lemon. So, I'm sorry for disappointing all of you. But I still hope that you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know your thoughts. :)

**`Cute-chan :)**


End file.
